Bad Love
by Meaaaa
Summary: Ini cuma pendeskripsian/penjelasan tentang mimpi terburuk yang pernah Mea alami. Warning fic abal haha. Ieyasu dan Magoichi dipertemukan dalam sebuah tempat, dan akhirnya mereka menjalani hubungan. Namun, ternyata..


Ah.., ini.. kuambil dari mimpiku tanggal 2 Oktober 2014 yang bikin kesal, marah, sedih, seneng, nge-fly, tambah suka sama seseorang. Cuma Mea takut dia baca nih.. ._.

Sumpah.. Mea takut banget dia baca. Kalo dia baca sih mendingan bodo amat aja yak? Wksss. Paling gue Cuma dicengin..

Aku tumpahin ke IeyasuxMagoichi. Sumpah demi apa disini gue as Magoichi dan 'dia' as Ieyasu. GAK SUDI XD dia YasuYasuVers sih jadi cocok haha. Tapi aku kan suka Motonari.. tapi kalo Mouri yang dipasangin, kriterianya gak cocok -_- *dibantai*

Disclaimer Basara punya Capcom.

Warning typo, mungkin OOC, romance ga kerasa, alur berantakan, bikin kesel. (?)

Yah.. yah.. selamat baca. Aku ngetik ini sambil nahan-nahan pengen gebrak-gebrak meja. Takut dia baca sumpah.. dia suka bajak HP ku -_-

**AWAS FIC ABAL! KALIAN AKAN BINGUNG SAMA GAYA PENULISANNYA WKWK. BIKINNYA BURU-BURU, NGEJAR WAKTU, SOALNYA MEA HARUS BALIK BELAJAR BUAT UTS IPA YANG SUSAHNYA NAUDZUBILLAH (BAGI MEA).**

* * *

><p>Saat ini, Magoichi sedang pingsan entah kenapa. Author aja bingung. Kalian pernah pingsan di dalam mimpi? Kalo pernah, keren banget. Author aja pernah tidur di dalam tidur. Jadinya Author mimpi di dalam mimpi. *bacotluMea<p>

Ada kesalahan teknis nih masbro, mbabro. Mari kita ulang! (Readers : Dafuq!)

Saat ini, murid-murid kelas 3.A (Readers : LHO? LATAR SENBASA LAGI?! *pingsan*) sedang menginap di villa Basara kw 2 yang terletak di dekat SenBasa High School. Villa Basara kw 2 ini lebih gede dan lebih elit lho.

Entah kenapa, Magoichi pingsan di ruang piano. Ruang piano itu cat dindingnya warna ungu pastel. Sama persis kayak di mimpi Mea. Pianonya cuma 1 dan warnanya putih. Gorden jendela warna coklat muda dan bagus banget. Alas dilapisi permadani warna ungu muda. Lantai pake lantai kayu coklat muda. Sumpah itu.. gue masih inget banget..

"Lho, Magoichi?" tanya Ieyasu kaget ketika memasuki ruang piano. Jangan tanya kenapa gue bisa denger suara 'dia' di mimpi itu, sebenarnya di mimpi itu gue pura-pura pingsan wakak.

"Magoichi!" Ieyasu menghampiri Magoichi dan hendak mengangkat Magoichi.

_Ah, jangan deh, mending kutadahin di pahaku aja…,_batin Ieyasu. Kemudian, dengan sadisnya, Ieyasu duduk di permadani ungu itu dan menarik kepala Magoichi seperti menarik tengkorak.

"AAH!" jerit Magoichi kaget.

"Mago..ichi?" tanya Ieyasu. Bego sih lu, pala ditarik gitu, ga sopan tau. Mea aja di mimpi teriak pas pala ditarik gitu. (Readers : KOMENTAR MULU LU! OMONGANNYA JAGA!)

"Sakit ta—hah..?" omongan Magoichi terputus ketika mendapati kepalanya sedang menadah paha Ieyasu. Oke ini bahasa kacau maafkan Mea. Maaf yew kak Nur, mirip ama yang chapter 1 YOSaYOP nya ._.

"Magoichi?" tanya Ieyasu.

_Ini orang Magoichi,Magoichi, Magoichi mulu.._, batin Magoichi kesal.

"Magoichi?" tanya Ieyasu lagi.

"Ah! Diam!" seru Magoichi langsung duduk.

"Kau kenapa pingsan begitu?" tanya Ieyasu.

"Meh," jawab Magoichi malas.

"Kenapa sih? Jangan bikin kesal, deh."

"Ya gitu," kata Magoichi malas sambil beranjak berdiri.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Ieyasu.

"Mau keluar lah, kepo banget sih jadi orang," jawab Magoichi kesal.

"Jangan sensi dong.. gue mau ngomong sesuatu ama elu..," ucap Ieyasu.

"Apa?"

…

Ding.

…

"—HAH!" Magoichi terbangun. "A—ah? Itu cuma mimpi.. aku kira beneran..," ucapnya lemas.

"Nee-sama.. Nee-sama tumben lama dibangunin," kata Tsuruhime malas sambil melipat tangan.

"Maaf, Tsuruhime. Aku mendapatkan mimpi yang nggak enak," tukas Magoichi sambil berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Ck."

* * *

><p>Dengan kecepatan super kilat, Magoichi mandi, sarapan, dan langsung berlari ke sekolah. Dan Tsuruhime ditinggalin.<p>

**SKIP TIME**

Sekarang ini adalah waktunya istirahat. Magoichi sedang duduk santai di kursi bata di depan kelas 3.B (Kalo di real nya kelas 7.B), dindingnya pake keramik hitam yang ada corak putihnya, jadi mirip permen. Kesannya kayak di penjara tapi oi. Tapi tetep keren kok.

Ieyasu duduk di samping Magoichi. Oh iya disini gue kasihtau, si Ieyasu ini udah tau kalo Magoichi suka sama dia.

"Hai, Magoichi," sapanya.

"Eh, ha—hai," sapa balik Magoichi.

"Gua boleh ngomong sesuatu ke lu?" tanya Ieyasu.

"Apa?"

"Makasih banyak," ucapnya. "Lu udah bantuin gua belajar setiap hari, nilai gua jadi bagus-bagus,"

"?"

"Gua mau bales jasa lu dengan selalu ada di samping lu,"

"..."

"Menyayangi lu dan.. ehm, boleh?"

DEG. Aduh Mea nahan napas ngetik ini. *awaslumati

Magoichi mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Ieyasu. "Jadi intinya, lu juga suka sama gua?"

"Ehm." Ieyasu tersipu malu. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SUMPAAAAAAH! MEA PENGEN NANGIIIIIIS! GREGET GUAAAAA

"I—iya. Lu.. lu mau kan jadi pacar gua?" tanyanya pelan.

"Ekm. A—aku mau," jawab Magoichi sambil tersipu.

Ieyasu menarik kerah baju Magoichi, seraya memeluknya. "Arigatou gozaimashita,"

"Err..,"

Dan mereka terus berduaan layaknya orang pacaran.

* * *

><p>Oke, ini gue gak tau kenapa bisa Magoichi dan Ieyasu terlambat masuk kelas. Maksudnya, terlambat masuk kelas saat bel selesai istirahat berbunyi.<p>

"Ergh—gomenasai, Hideyoshi-sensei!" mohon Magoichi.

"Serah lah! Gue kagak ngurus! Yaudah sana duduk!" suruh Hideyoshi-sensei kesal.

"Ya maap elah ribet banget lu," cibir Ieyasu kepada Hideyoshi-sensei.

"Murid songong..," tanggap Masamune.

"MASAMUNE-DONO!" teriak Yukimura.

"Apa?" tanya Masamune.

"GAK!"

"Tch."

**SKIP TIME LAGI**.

Saat bel istirahat berbunyi, Ieyasu dan Magoichi berjalan-jalan keliling sekolah sambil berpegangan tangan. ARGH INI...!

"Eeeeh cie, udah pacaran nih ceritanya," goda Matsu yang bertemu mereka di lapangan.

"Ergh Matsu-chan." Magoichi tersipu.

"Udah sono napa lu," usir Ieyasu.

"Songong amat sih lu," kata Matsu sambil berjalan ke kelas.

"Huff..,"

..

..

"KAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!" teriak Tsuruhime kencang.

"A—A—astagaa! Tsuruhime! Kau ini!"

"Nah, bangun! Udah siang neh! Kita harus ke sekolah!" teriak Tsuruhime.

"Iya iya," kata Magoichi sambil duduk di pinggir kasur. Tsuruhime pergi meninggalkan kamar Magoichi.

"Apa.. itu hanya mimpi? Astaga. Rupanya aku bermimpi di dalam mimpi untuk yang keTIGA kalinya,"

Hehe pft, ketiga kalinya maksudnya tuh ketiga kalinya dalam kehidupan asli aku, bukan si Mago haha *ditendang karena gaje*

* * *

><p>YEEE! PENDEK BANGET! Bikinnya setengah jam lho! #apasihlu<p>

Ya pokoknya ini detil dari mimpiku yang paling epic. Kapan-kapan aku bikin fic dari mimpiku yang Red Mist deh. (Readers : HAAH?! RED MIST?!) Kalo nggak aku bikin fic tentang Episode Spongebob yang terlarang itu; Red Mist.

Oke akan kujelaskan.

**Magoichi as me**

**Ieyasu as dia**

**Matsu as Lub (Sorry, 2 huruf kuhilangkan)**

**Tsuruhime, Masamune, Yukimura gak as siapa siapa.**

**Hideyoshi-sensei as guru Agama di sekolah. Tapi ngomongnya gak gitu ya -_-**

Nah nah sebenarnya mimpiku ini panjang tapi karna udah lupa yang sono-sononya, jadi segini deh. Sumpah demi apa alurnya kecepetan banget. Abaikan.

RnR plis! Ane mencolek Auth **Dissa-CHAlovers** dan Auth **MotonariNoNichirin**!


End file.
